


Who the hell is Winter!Bucky?

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Notes From Mod J [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Hydra, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Other, ca, catws, mcu - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform, winter!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: Quick explanation of why I use the term Winter!Bucky.And as usual, I'm sorry.





	Who the hell is Winter!Bucky?

If you’re been confused about my referencing to winter!bucky, you answer lies here!

Sebastian has said he’s gotten to play different ‘colors’ of  Bucky. The 'color’ of Winter!Bucky occurs when Hydra!Bucky is beginning to see Hydras lies and ask questions. And he’s canon, too not just a one time appearance (as I’ll explain below). There is even a bit of [backstory in CATWS’s off screen story](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fio9.gizmodo.com%2Fthe-winter-soldier-reveals-the-secret-backstory-hidden-899842569&t=YWJjNTljZDEwYjE0Mjg1NDUzYmFjYWRiMmZkMTI5NjA5ODBkZThkNSxtaVFYb2gwcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ABgbeMwMH_-d5e4-Lr9WP8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwinterbuckytho.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158363622982%2Fwho-the-hell-is-winter-bucky&m=1). Most of my stories are about this color of Bucky than any other.

Winter Bucky exists when Winter Soldier is no longer trusting or obeying every Hydra order and handler, yet is still not fully remembering who he is. He’s Bucky, just a little more this side of the line of Hydra!Bucky. He is a blend of Bucky’s core values, desires & personality and Winter Soldiers 70 yrs combat experience & trauma. He is sometimes referred in my stories to by a codename, Dmitry Volkov until he remembers his actual name. 

He’s the guy who asked “Who the hell is Bucky?”, not the guy who shows up freshly erased to Triskelion kicking people into quinjet engines. He’s the guy who says “But  _I knew him_.” Not the the guy murdering Tony’s parents. He’s the guy who pulls Steve out of the river.

Because my stories occur throughout the years from 1943 - 2017, the ‘color’ of Bucky I’m writing about tends to be time specific unless specified that it’s Winter!Bucky.

1940 Unenhanced!Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes

1943 Initial Experiments, Bucky B of The Howling Commandos

1949 - 2013 Winter Soldier

2016 - Recovering!Bucky, Barnes

*Winter!Bucky occurs throughout of these time frames, usually brought about by head injury. ( _I know it’s a cheap cliche but if it’s good enough for the MCU ((no really, Steve hits him in the head with the shield and seconds later he asks the million dollar question, lol)), then it’s good enough for my trash fic_.)

_Edit: I also consider Bucky after recovery! to be winter!bucky as well. He is now a blend of all ‘colors’ of Bucky but there is heavy emphasis on the memories he has of being full wind up (completely controlled) Winter Soldier._


End file.
